


An ice cream bike is not better than a van, Arthur!

by beekeeperholmes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeeperholmes/pseuds/beekeeperholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has decided to sell his van, Arthur thinks he should have got an ice cream bike instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ice cream bike is not better than a van, Arthur!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a very long fic. The chapters will be short as writing very long chapters isn't my thing. Enjoy!

Martin walked in through the portacabin door. He was glad to be inside where it was marginally warmer as, although this day was sunny, it was also very windy. He hung his coat up on the hooks by the door and sat down. The light from the window reflecting off his hair and face.  
"Oh, hello Douglas. I didn't realise you were there." Douglas looked up from his newspaper "Good morning, Bic."  
"...Bic?"  
"Yes, like the highlighter. Bic."  
"Highlighter? What are you on about?"  
"Your hair, Martin. It looks like highlighter. It's very orange today. And your face is very pink. Highlighter pink."  
Martin sighed "Douglas, my face is pink because of the cold and my hair is as orange as it always has been."  
Douglas squinted in an exaggerated manner. "Are you sure? It's just that your hair doesn't normally hurt my eyes because it's so neon."  
"It's not neon! Anyway, where are Carolyn and Arthur? They should be here by now."  
"Didn't I tell you? They're going to be late."  
"Late? Why?! They can't be late! No no no no not today!" Martin was now stood up, his face even more red, and his arms flapping about in a wild manner.

"Martin, whatever is the matter? And stop flapping your arms about. You look like an overweight chicken trying to fly." Slumping down into his seat, taking a few deep breaths, Martin tried to regain his composure. He took one more deep breath then started to speak. "I'm selling the van."

Douglas looked puzzled, he furrowed his brow and brought one hand up to his mouth, thinking hard "But that van is your only source of income, and it was your dad's. Why are you selling it?"  
"If I sell it, I'll be able to get a better van that doesn't break down all the time. I got a bit of money the other day as some relative that I never knew died and left some money to my mum and she decided to give a bit to me, Simon and Caitlin. So with that and whatever money I make from the van I can get a better one. I need more income, I'm only just scraping minimum wage most of the time so with a better van I'll be able to charge more per hour and have more income."

"Okay, but what does Arthur and Carolyn being late have to do with all of this?"

"I have someone coming to view it in half an hour and they say if it's in the condition that I say it is, which it is, they will buy it off of me. They're the only person who has given me a decent offer for it. The other offers were a bit crap." Martin began to giggle, his face crinkling at the corners of his eyes.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Sorry, Douglas. It's just that someone tried to offer me £100 and an ice cream bike for it. It's still funny."  
Douglas began to laugh too, his mouth turning up at the corners. "Why didn't you take that? You could have scrapped Icarus Removals and started up Icarus Ices! Icarus Ices, for those days when you feel just a little too close to the sun."  
Martin looked up at the clock on the wall, strategically placed to hide a small spot of damp, and stopped laughing   
"What? Wasn't that funny?" Douglas's look of confusion crept back onto his face. It must have been funny, he was First Officer Douglas Richardson, and First Officer Douglas Richardson knows when he's said something funny.  
"No, it was but I really, really need to go right now!" Martin leaped up out of his seat and launched himself towards the door "Tell Arthur and Carolyn that I'm sorry and I'll be back later!" He slammed the door behind him.  
"That's it Martin, cause an earthquake behind you. Who knew such a little man could put so much strength into slamming a door." He went back to reading his newspaper, one knee crossed over the other.


End file.
